


Exhaustion

by JohnOfMars



Category: Gideon the Ninth - Tamsyn Muir
Genre: Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22269553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnOfMars/pseuds/JohnOfMars
Summary: <280 characters challenge
Kudos: 8





	Exhaustion

She was tired. She was always tired.

Others could rest. Could be kids. But she had to be her parents, her house, their necro. How could she stop, much less rest?

Other Houses had support. Had families.

Alone, she sighed at her sleeping cavalier & resolved to wake up before her.


End file.
